omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Baihumon
Character Synopsis Baihumon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological White Tiger of the West (白虎 Bái Hǔ?), known in Japan as "Byakko" (びゃっこ?). It is the "Digimon Sovereign" that guards the West, and commands the Deva Makuramon, Sinduramon, and Caturamon. Also, although it is the youngest of the Sovereigns, its power is the greatest among the four. Baihumon is a neutral being just like Azulongmon, and it isn't someone who will generally become an ally. The characters on its vambraces read "White Tiger" (白虎 Bái Hǔ?) Character Statistics Tiering: At least 5-B '''| At least '''Low 2-C | High 2-A after jogress evolution Verse: Digimon Name: Baihumon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Male Age: Around 20~30 years old in Earth years, very ancient in the Digital World's time. Classification: Mega-Level Vaccine-Type Holy Beast Digimon, Digimon Sovereign, White Tiger of the West Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation, Can convert foes into bronze, Immortality (Types 1 and 4) Destructive Ability: At least Planet Level (With the help of the other Sovereigns, created entire layers of the Digital World), (Gave the D-REAPER a good fight, though ultimately lost. Considered stronger than even Zhuqiaomon and should be stronger than Gallantmon) At least Universe Level+ (Governs the Western district of the Digital World, considered to be strongest of the Digimon Sovereigns) | AtAt least Multi-Continent Level (With the help of the other Sovereigns, created entire layers of the Digital World), likely Planet Level (Gave the D-REAPER a good fight, though ultimately lost. Considered stronger than even Zhuqiaomon and should be stronger than Gallantmon) | High Multiverse Level+ (After a jogress evolution with other Digimon Sovereigns, he digivolves into Huanglongmon, who can reduce the entirety of the Digital World into total nothingness) Speed: Infinite (Should be as fast as Megidramon) | FTL via power-scaling (At least comparable to Beelzemon) Lifting Ability: Likely Universal via power-scaling Striking Ability: At least Universal+ | At least Class NJ, likely Class XJ Durability: At least Universe Level+, possibly higher (Survived a battle against Millenniummon, but was soundly defeated) | At least Multi-Continent Level (Should be comparable to Zhuqiaomon, who was injured by MegaGargomon), likely Planet Level (Took attacks from the D-REAPER) | High Multiverse Level+ (After a jogress evolution with other Digimon Sovereigns, he digivolves into Huanglongmon, who can reduce the entirety of the Digital World into total nothingness) Stamina: Very high Range: Unknown. At the very least several kilometers, likely Planetary (Comparable to Azulongmon) Intelligence: As one of the most ancient beings in the Digital World, Baihumon is extremely knowledgeable about its workings and is responsible for maintaining its harmony. Although he is the youngest of the Sovereigns, he is recognized as the strongest among them, implying that he is the most combat-ready of them all, attacking foes with spontaneously created balls of metal before tearing his foes apart with his claw and spiked tail ring. He is also pragmatic enough to simply turn his opponent into a bronze statue and leave them to rust away. However, he is also somewhat proud and arrogant, refusing to make allies under normal circumstances and underestimating his opponents as was the case with the D-Reaper. Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant Versions: Official Databook | Digimon Tamers Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kongou (金剛? lit. "Gold Strength"): Emits a wave from its mouth which converts the opponent completely into metal, making them unable to move while their body rusts, and unable to die until they have completely rusted away. * Kyokurin'o (棘輪尾? lit. "Spine-ringed Tail"): Attacks his opponent with the spiked band on his tail. * Seidouhou (青銅砲 lit. Bronze Cannon): Attacks the opponent with a metal ball marked with the kanji for "Bronze". * Tekkousou (鉄甲爪? lit. "Iron-armored Claws"): Attacks with his metal claws. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Tier 5 Category:Digimon Category:Digital Lifeforms